winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
SHARPCLAWS
“''You take over, keep eye on prisoner, me go for break!” : —SharpClaw Soldier The '''SharpClaw' are a militaristic band of reptilian pirates geared towards taking control of Dinosaur Planet. They are the games main enemy units, mainly soldiers and servants of General Scales. Appearance'''Edit The SharpClaw have three fingers, long arms, and short lefs. Therefore, they share a closer relationship with RedEye tribe more than any other. Normal SharpClaw appear to be based on the Allosaurus, although they are much smaller and more humanoid like other Anthropomorphic characters in the Star Fox series. ''Society and Culture''Edit The SharpClaw is one of the largest, most advanced, and most violent tribes on Sauria. Although their technology is considered outdated by most other worlds, they have overwhelmed the other, more primitive tribes. Most SharpClaws do not seem to be highly intelligent, as some are shown to speak using incorrect vocabulary such as, "Wake up, somebody coming." or "You take over, keep eye on prisoner, me go for break." General Scales is the only SharpClaw with a perfect English (translated from Saurian) vocabulary. ''Equipment and Weaponry''Edit All variants of SharpClaw warriors wield shields and sharp weapons like maces and axes. They can also attack by swinging their tails and by ramming with their jaws open. Their technology includes sentry robots armed with lasers, repulsor sleds, computerized artillery cannons, deflector shields, missiles, and finally, a handful of spacecraft. Despite their basic intelligence, the soldiers are quite capable of operating these massive cannons and even different types of aircraft. ''Armory''Edit All SharpClaw warriors wear armor for defense. Spikes are located at the top of their helmets. BribeClaw are even more heavily armored, equipped with plumed helmets and bone horned staffs. 'History'Edit ''Origins''Edit The SharpClaw originated and were created from the second moon of Sauria, which crashed into the planet and became known as the Moon Mountain Pass. Eventually they left their home and spread all over Sauria. ''Plight of Sauria''Edit The tribe leader was a self-proclaimed general known only as "Scales", who launched a full-scale campaign against the other tribes which nearly destroyed the planet Sauria. Under the General's philosophy of ruling through the power of fear, the Queen EarthWalker referenced that the SharpClaw tribe have been trying to takeover the planet for years without any success, until Scales somehow became stronger and more advanced, dominating most of the planet. Although it was never revealed how they came to gain this technology, it is implied that it had to do with Andross's manipulation of and influence on the tribe, and more specifically their leader, General Scales. Another speculation is that General Scales, possibly under the influence of Andross, may have taken some of the higher technology left over from the Krazoa. The tribe appeared to have separated themselves from General Scales following Andross's defeat. One SharpClaw kept the General's belt as a trophy. ''Aparoid Invasion'''Edit It is unknown what happened to them after they celebrated the fall of Scales. During the Aparoid Invasion on Sauria, Peppy reassures Krystal that many of the dinosaurs took refuge, likely withdrawing to one of the ancient catacombs or dug-in temples. However, if the situation looks dire, Slippy might suggest that even the SharpClaw tribe has been wiped out leaving the planet totally defenseless. '''Trivia'Edit * The SharpClaw insignia found on many crates, barrels, and on the belt piece of the tribe's armor widely resembles the swastika, the trademark symbol used by Nazi Germany during World War II. Many similarities have been made regarding the characteristics of the of the SharpClaw tribe and the Nazis, such as the abrasive, evil behavior, and many amongst the tribe deem themselves to be the "master race" on Dinosaur Planet due to their qualities, just like the Nazis deeming Aryans as the so called "master race." In addition, Scales often forces the defeated tribes into slave labor camps with the implication of genocide on his hands, similar to the Nazis' infamous concentration camps and holocaust. While General Scales' similarities to Adolf Hitler are debatable, there's no questioning the role the two play in each of their respective worlds. role in the series they are elenas troops being that general scales works with her. Majungasaurus.png Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Celtonion Category:Agandaur minion Category:Warriors of the hidden eye Category:Reptiles Category:Dinosaur Category:Anthro saurion